ThunderClan
The Thunderlands is one of the most well-known Clans out there. They are a very large Clan with multiple species. The Clan is named for their bravery and strength. When you mess with them, you will get it. But once you start to know them, they are kind and fiercely loyal. Joiners are very welcomed with open arms. Recently, however, because of rulebreaks, The Thunderlands has been moved to the backboards, but they still remain most of their activity. Territory Thunderlanders make their home in a beautiful redwood forest with massive red-trunked trees all around. This forest is extremely moist and misty, sometimes even foggy. The undergrowth is lush, and the trees reach the sky. Well, that's what it looks like, at least! Prey is plentiful during the warmer seasons and birdsong fills the beautiful forest every month of the year. Thunderlanders love this home and they hope they can stay there for a long time. ThunderClan's camp is very well hidden. It is in a grove in a large dip in the ground. Trees surround the camp, but there are none inside of the camp, giving them a perfect few of the stars and galaxies at night. The leader's den is in a huge cave. It has a small entrance, making it seem like a small cave, but once inside, it is very spacious. There is a small stream trickling into the leader's den. All the other dens are all in caves, trees, logs, et cetera. ThunderClan's water source is a large river. This river very large and tranquil. The river splits into two somewhere in their territory. There are many fish in this river. But only one of the rivers has plentiful fish. Due to failing their task in the Living Legend, ThunderClan is now bound to the wasteland that was once their home. They will be bound to their destroyed territory until they appease the gods. High Positions Sovereign The boss of the entire Clan. Their word is law. They can make any decisions and must be obeyed. Deutschland, played by felibri | Former Leaders: Wildstar, Bluestar, Swiftstar, Greystar, Polarstar, Ruststar, Ripplestar, Crystalstar, Nightstar, Yellowstar, Brassstar, Wrathstar, Acestar, Fiercestar, Sorrelstar, Scorchstar, Haushinka, Wolfstar/Frigidstar, Moxiestar, Frogstar, Witchingstar, Timestar Category:Clans Category:Official Deputy '''Successor of the leader after s/he dies, steps down, leaves, etc. They can make big decisions, but not as many as the leader. Must be respected. None, played by N/A | '''Former Deputies: Dawnheart, Silkfur, Adorflare, Blackmask, Benniejet, Shimmerstrike, Reaverfury, Spiderweb, Haushinka, Crystalfrost, Wrathbane, Centuryverse, Skunkshade, Ember, Cameowaltz, Tawnyleg, Wolfsong, Cinnamontwist, Witchinghour, Snarltooth, Flamecharm, Wildlife, Fragilepast, Morningcloud, Tremorstep, Kenshin, Flowercrown, Warmaura, Amberflare, Wildlife, Will, Fragilepast Assistant Deputy '''Successor of the deputy after s/he dies, steps down, leaves, etc. They can make big decisions, but not as many as the leader or deputy can. They aide the deputy in times of need and can make suggestions, kind of like advisers. Must be respected. None, played by N/A | '''Former Assistant Deputies: Haushinka, Ikea, Tawnyleg, Orangejuice, Cinnamontwist, Witchinghour, Frogprince, Flamecharm, Grizzlybear, Fragilepast, Bloomingflower, Skydreamer, Flamecharm, Salemtrials, Jupitergalaxies, Paradise, Cryptidstudy, Morningcloud, Tremorstep, Introspectre, Hushedpaw, Timejumper, Amberflare, Hannibal Medicine Cat '''These animals are in charge of healing all injuries and diseases possible in the Clan. They are expected to treat each patient fairly and without prejudice, putting ThunderClan lives above everything else. They can speak with StarClan. Titaniumbullet, played by Mistress Footy & Eveningmemories, played by RidingCrop | '''Former Medicine Cats: Nightfire, Goldenheart, Wishingwell, Chimeraflame, Snowflurry, Legendseeker, Wolfsmoke, Moxieflame, Sweetserenity, Lucidcloud, Earlybird, Bearstorm, Saffronspice, Cameowaltz, Larkpaw, Egyptianruins, Fraise, Chimerathought, Mountaindew, Mercurywings, Chimerathought, Noelani, Fahrenheit Medicine Cat Apprentice '''Training to become full healers; next in line to be healers. Sphynxpaw, played by mediocre. & Sasha, played by Sasha Belivance | '''Former Medicine Cat Apprentices: '''Chancepaw, Rapidpaw, Paranormalpaw, Ladypaw, Chimingpaw, Astralpaw, Angelicpaw, Flutterpaw, Venatopaw, Acepaw, Egyptainpaw, Cameowaltz, Totempaw, Zacharie, Rosemary, Larkpaw, Verdantpaw, Churchpaw, Eveningpaw, Phantompaw, Noelani, Coldsweats, Eveningmemories '''Ranger '''They act as guards and scouts and messengers and reporters for the Clan. They are the next highest in authority after the deputy. Usually one of the Rangers steps up as deputy once the current one dies or steps down. Morningcloud, played by Nightwish & Nosferatu, played by Darcia | '''Former Rangers: N/ACategory:Unknown Gender Founder